


Tingling sensations- In which Asami finds a new use for her electric glove thing

by Raptarion



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (More like Toy singular), Cunnilingus, Electricity, F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion





	Tingling sensations- In which Asami finds a new use for her electric glove thing

"Hold on." Asami says, untangling herself from Korra's grasp. "Just remembered something I want to try out. I'll just be a second." She gets up from the bed and heads over to a drawer on the other end of the room. Korra takes the time to remove her underclothes, tossing them haphazardly with the rest of her outfit. The mess of watertribe garments stood in stark contrast to Asami's clothes. Which were in a neat, space efficient pile on top of a chair seat. If Korra gave her the chance, she would probably take the time to fold them.

Considering herself in a suitably complete state of undress, Korra stretches out on the bed and makes herself comfortable, admiring the view of her girlfriend bent over in nothing but a pair of tight black undershorts. After a few more seconds of rummaging through the drawer Asami stands and turns around.  
"Found it." She says, approaching the bed and sliding on her-  
"Whoa whoa! What is that?" Korra asks, holding up her hand to halt her approach.

"It's a modified version of my shock glove." She says, raising it for emphasis.  
"Uh, yeah, I can see that. I mean, what are you doing with it? You're not planning on using that on me are you? Because I've seen what that thing does to people, and it doesn't exactly look fun."  
"That's where the modified version comes in. I adjusted the power output. It's a lot weaker now. It's not going to hurt you, don't worry."  
"...prove it. If you're sure it doesn't hurt then you won't mind using it on yourself would you?"

Asami rolls her ayes and puts the glove an inch away from her skin. Arcs of blue light begin to dance along her forearm.  
"See? Perfectly fine." She says with a smile.  
"... and you swear it doesn't hurt?"  
"It's a bit ticklish, but it doesn't hurt. It's perfectly safe, I swear."  
"I'm still not sure." Korra says.  
"I let you try that stuff with the ice didn't I? And I ended up liking it. I promise you, you'll like my thing too."  
Korra stares at the glove a few seconds more before nodding. "Okay. Go ahead." She says hesitantly.

Asami crawls over Korra, planting kisses up her chest, past her collar bone, and up her neck. She ends her trail of kisses there, nuzzling up to Korra's jaw. Korra enjoys the feeling of Asami's hair tickling her neck, and the smell of her shampoo and perfume. Then the feeling of rough leather and a glass dome comes to rest on her side, just above her hip, distracting her. She wasn't entirely sure about this.  
"Ready?"  
"You're about to shock me. How am I supposed to be ready for that?"  
Asami pulls her head back and looks at her. "Say the word, and it goes back in the drawer."  
"That's not what I meant." Korra rectifies quickly. "I'm just a little nervous is all. Go ahead."

Asami looks at her face intently for a few moments more. Korra gestures with a nod of her head toward the glove to indicate that she should start.  
Asami turns her head to the glove and activates it through whatever hidden mechanism it used. The glove hums to life, and the blue light appears.  
Korra's muscles clench up in spite of herself when the light arcs out to reach her skin. But true to Asami's word, it didn't hurt. She gasps a bit at the sensation. Electric feathers dancing over her skin. She looks away from the glove to see Asami, her face cast in shadow by the blue light, outlining her head like some ethereal halo. She is watching her reaction carefully with a kind look.  
"Feel good?"  
"Yes." Korra says, squirming a bit under the feeling of the electricity. A moment or two later she starts to feel something less pleasant creeping up though. Her skin becoming uncomfortably hot.  
"I. Think something is going wrong." She says, a bit worried.

Asami takes the glove away calmly. "That's normal. I shouldn't have left it in one place too long is all. It starts to burn after a while."  
"You might have mentioned that." Korra says, looking at the glove with new found distrust.  
"I have things under control. Just tell me if it starts to hurt." Asami says, lifting the glove up to Korra's arm and reactivating the glove. Korra squeaks a bit at the sudden reappearance of the light, and the sensation it brings. The hum of power follows the glass as Asami trails the glove from her shoulder to her forearm.

"Can I... can you put that over my breast now?" Korra asks.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Asami says, pulling the glove back.  
"Why?" She asks suspiciously.  
"It's just... well I'm not entirely sure it won't... stop your heart." She says reluctantly.  
"What?! So that thing CAN kill me."  
"Only if I use it too close to your heart. And even then that's only a theory. I haven't actually tested it, for obvious reasons."

Korra collapses back into the sheets. "Maybe it's best if we just stop. All this talk of getting burned or having my heart stop kind of ruined the mood for me."  
"Are you sure?" Asami asks. Korra could tell from the way she said that that she was up to something. Before she can stop her, the glove is hovering over her privates, humming with power.  
She throws her head back and clenches the sheets tightly. Her legs seize up as arcs of lightning dance intensely across her labia. But what really had her reacting so violently was her clitoris. It was a constant jolt of stimulation that hit her like a train.  
"Ah! Ah! Stop stop!" She cries out.  
Asami pulls back the glove looking up worried.  
"I'm sorry! That hurt didn't it?"  
"Just give me a second." Korra says, slowing her breathing.  
"I'll put this away." Asami says, standing up.  
"Wait wait." Korra says, reaching out to grab her arm. "Not yet. That felt... that was good. Just... I REALLY need you to ease into that."  
"Are you sure? That looked really unpleasant."  
"It was. The problem was I wasn't ready. It was just too much at once. Do that again but just... let's start a little bit higher." Korra says.

"If you still want to go on..."  
Kora nods, laying on her back. Asami puts the glove over her body, and Korra guides it over her stomach.  
"It's fine here right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then fire it up."  
The hum that was quickly becoming familiar returns, and the electricity jumps out to meet her abdomen. It feels like the electricity reaches deeper here. Stimulating her core with tingling energy.  
"Lower. Slowly." Korra says. Asami nods, still looking somber after her previous mistake. The glove makes its way lover, reaching her Pelvis. Asami moved mere centimeters at a time, barely leaving a patch of skin in time to avoid the uncomfortable rise of heat. It was when she was a mere inch from her clitoris that she pulled back. She was laughing at something.

"What is it?" Korra asks, confused. Asami can only point. Korra looks, and cant help but start giggling herself. Every one of her normally curly pubic hairs, was standing straight up.  
"What the fuck?" Asami says, clutching her sides.  
"I didn't think the glove would do THAT." Korra snorts.  
"I knew that it made the hair on my arm stick up. I didn't think that- Pfft HA!" Asami and Korra continued to giggle for almost two minutes. If Korra's hair hadn't returned to normal, they might have gone on for longer.

"That's just too funny." Korra says.  
"Ha ha. Yeah. But I can't help but feel we were busy doing something else more important just a minute ago." She says playfully, positioning herself between Korra's legs. "Where were we again?" She asks, rubbing her hand up Korra's thigh.  
"I think you were getting me warmed up." Korra says with a smile.  
"I should probably get back to business then." She says, lowering her head to rest close enough to Korra's pussy that she could feel her breath on it. Meanwhile, she begins trailing the glove up her leg.

Korra was laying down on her back, and couldn't get a good view of what Asami was doing. That didn't make it hard to feel when she stuck her tongue out to trace her labia delicately. She started off light as a feather, lightly pressing against the outer lips of her vagina, and reaching up to trace the area around her clitoris. But as time went on, and the glove got further up her leg, she got steadily more forceful with her cunnilingus. She probed into her with her tongue. Lightly sucked her labia. Inserted one finger, than two. Curling them inside to her satisfaction.  
It wasn't until the glove was at her thigh that she began to focus on the clit. The stimulation was heralded by her hot breath falling heavy on the neglected little bud. She flicked her tongue out to brush against the sensitive bit of flesh. She traces circles around it, brushing against it in the process, and sucking the engorged nub between her lips, causing Korra to shift her hips, instinctively trying to get closer to the source of that gratifying suction.

Then came the moment of truth. With Korra panting heavily, and her pussy more accustomed to stimulation, the glove came to rest at the bottom of her cooch. Asami withdraws her head and hand to better maneuver the glove. Korra shifts her hips in pleasure as the energy arching out of the glove dances along her privates. Asami slowly moves the glove upwards, making its slow but steady way to her clitoris. As soon as it reaches its' destination, Korra gasps. The stimulation was much more bearable this time aground. She still clenches the sheets, and her legs still seize up. But she could handle it this time.  
No. Better. She could enjoy it, as jolts of pleasure travel up her spine and back down again. She could feel it building.

"Close. Just a little more."  
Asami chooses this moment to reach out and penetrate Korra with her fingers again.  
"Yes! Like that! Ahhhh!"

Korra cries out, climaxing as Asami curls her fingers inside her, and riding out the high as the glove continues to stimulate her all throughout her orgasm.

Asami pulls the glove away before Korra comes down. It had been stimulating one place too long, and she didn't want Korra getting hurt again.  
Korra breaths deeply, lying in a pool of her own sweat and juices, but feeling too good to care, and too tired to move.  
"I love that glove." Korra says.  
"I told you that you would."  
"When you're right, you're right."  
"And you cum."  
"I cum hard." Korra agrees.

"I'll go put this away." Asami says, standing up.  
"Already? I was thinking I'd give that thing a try on you."  
Asami laughs. "Maybe later. You look exhausted right now. You could use some rest."  
"But I haven't returned the favor yet."  
"Tell you what. Tomorrow, I'll show you how to use the glove, and you can return the favor then. Until then, why don't we get some sleep?"  
"Sleep does sound nice." Korra begrudgingly agrees.  
"I thought so." Asami says, approaching with a towel and wiping up all of Korra's sweat. She also gets the thick blanket Korra had been lying on, revealing dry sheets below it.  
"Thanks." Korra said, appreciative at not having to deal with lying in a pool of her own sweat.  
"Don't mention it." Asami says, crawling into bed next to Korra and putting her arm over her.

"Sweet dreams." Korra says blearily.  
"Looking forward to tomorrow."  
Korra grins.


End file.
